


Swimming by moonlight

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 3rd Age - The Stewards, General
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 01:51:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3832582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angst. Two years before the Birthday Party, on the eve of Overlithe, several young hobbits get into mischief and drag up unpleasant memories at Brandy Hall. featuring Merry, Pippin and Frodo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swimming by moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

1 Lithe, S.R. 1400

Ages: Pippin: 10, Pervinca and Melilot: 15, Merry: 18, Berilac: 20, Musco: 13,:, Frodo:31, Bilbo: 109

Pippin slithered forwards on his belly as silently as he could, holding his breath. He stopped as a floorboard creaked beneath his tiny body. He waited and listened but the buzz of voices continued. He had not been heard. Relieved he edged forwards a few more inches, his tummy rubbing against old wood as his pyjama shirt rode up. Eagerly he squinted through the small gap beneath the round door in front of him. Sure enough, there were many feet in his line of vision; feet that he could readily identify.

He sniffed; it wasn't fair. Just because he was the youngest didn't mean they could just plan things without him. Mean, that's what you are Merry Brandybuck he thought as he glared at the feet nearest to him. Clearly the host of this clandestine gathering was addressing his guests with his back to the door. Pippin could see his heels and, beyond, the downy brown foot-hair just beginning to grow long enough to curl towards Merry's toes.  Pippin knew that his favourite cousin was still extremely jealous of the luxuriant, almost adult-like locks on the next pair of feet in view and resented Berilac's scathing comments about 'little kids' feet'. Pippin usually leapt to Merry's defence in everything, but tonight he remembered that he was aggrieved.  Merry had betrayed him, had fobbed him off and kept secrets and was having a Meeting without him. Just because he was little. But he had grown  loads this summer hadn't he? He wriggled on the floor and stretched out his legs behind him to their full length.

Sadly he remembered the shamefully thin fluff on his own feet as he glowered at a slender foot, too long for its owner, with neatly pedicured toenails, and fine hair with an elegant wave, in exactly the same shade as his own. Clearly Pervinca was standing in her customary position, with her left foot tucked out of sight behind her right knee. This really was too much he fumed. Vinca was only five years older then him after all! And she always spoiled things. 

Between Berilac and Pervinca he could see three sets of the unmistakable crooked toes and frizzy  hair which Merimas,  Mentha and Melilot Brandybuck had all inherited from their father Marmadas. Worst of all, as Merry shifted position, a final, very small pair of feet appeared, which despite Mosco's tender age of  thirteen were already covered in a tick carpet of ginger curls. Merry had let Musco Burrows in on the fun but not him?!?

Pippin's sniff of indignation was masked by Melilot and Pervinca who were whispering excitedly to each other and were starting to giggle rather loudly. Pippin heard a loud 'shhhhh' from Merry. This only served to increase the volume and the pitch of the giggling.

'Shut up!' hissed Merry again his feet remained the only part of him visible, Pippin could tell that he was on edge. 'I knew you two faunts were too little. You'll get us caught. I've a good mind to chuck you out of the whole thing right now.'

Meli was making apologetic noises but Pippin knew without seeing it that Pervinca would be doing her angry face, eyes narrowed and cheeks flushed. 'You wouldn't dare Meriadoc Brandybuck! Besides you can't chuck us out of  something that doesn't even exist!'

This last somewhat accusatory statement couldn't be denied and the whole group fell silent  expectantly.

'Well if you're so clever, you suggest something,' huffed Merry. 'It's not my fault if you lot haven't a decent idea between you.. But we need something really good. Overlithe only comes round every four years, and we've only got two days to think how to celebrate it.'

'We could go to Old Maggot's…'

Berilac's voice floated scathingly down from his lofty heights of 3ft, 'that's no good at all, that's been done hundreds of times. We have to do something original this year. It's a matter of family honour…'

'We could go swimming,' suggested Pervinca tentatively.

'Oh yes,' snapped Merry sarcastically, 'really adventurous, really new, paddling around in a few inches of mud . Swim in the pond. Great idea.'

'I didn't mean in the pond,' came the quick retort, followed by a very long pause. 'I meant… I meant, erm,' and finally triumphantly, 'I meant in the Brandywine!' Somehow Pippin couldn't help thinking that Vinca had meant the pond but didn't want to admit it…

*

The group of miscreants stood teetering on the bank, shivering in their underthings. Suddenly the idea of swimming by moonlight in the big dark, swirling water didn't seem so appealing.

'It's freezing' snarled Berilac.

'I don''t know….' piped up Celly. 'If Old Rory finds us….'

'Maybe next year…'

Pervinca put her hands o n her hips. 'Well if you babies are too scared' she began, her tookish daring undiminished. 'We've always said you Brandybucks are a lot of  ninnies.

This was too much, squelching his qualms, Merry ran up to the edge and bombed into the water. The icy blackness rushed up to meet him. And suddenly… he was at home, splashing and laughing and kicking in the river, like any Brandybuck should be. Emboldened his companions, led by the wiley Pervinca dived in and soon the air was rent with merriment and mock fighting.

'I knew it!' squealed a very, very high pitched voice. Pippin stood at the water's edge, his tiny face pale with cold and anger. He was trying hard not to cry. 'I knew it Merry Brandybuck. You're a meany. I knew you were planning fun and you didn't want me to come. I don't see why not. You asked everyone else…. I….'

'Go away snot-face' called Pervinca from the water. 'No wonder, a baby like you couldn't'be trusted with a big secret like this…'

'I can…' wailed Pippin.

'Pip, you can't swim' said Merry, feeling guilty. 'We didn't think you'd want to …'

'I can too swim…'

'Can't'

'shut up Vinca'.

And before anyone could stop him, Peregrine was in the water, splashing and floundering.

'Merry felt a great wave of nauseous panic sweep over him. Pip get out' he called. Pippin clung to a tree root which overhung the water's edge.

'Shan't.' He stuck his tongue out, and kicked a huge splash of water into the face of his approaching cousin.

*

Frodo emerged from the Privy and turned to head for the great hall. He was stopped in his tracks by a curious noise. He had thought the muffled sounds of voices were emanating from the Litheseve feasting, but surely they were coming from outside the Hall? And they didn't sound like the voices of his older cousins and uncles and aunts…. A loud splash interrupted his bewilderment, prompting him to climb the stairway to the back-lawn door. When he got there, he found it unlocked and slightly ajar.

On reaching the riverbank Frodo froze, staring and the children cavorting in the water. All the sound imploded into a muffled echo and his gaze misted over. In his mind, the years rolled back and he was twelve years old again, rooted to exactly the same spot, sodden mud between his toes and  his pyjamas soaked in the driving rain. He remembered  watching his grandfather and Saradoc diving again and again, and resurfacing each time looking more frantic and less hopeful. He could almost feel his Grandmum's hand on his shoulder trying to guide him away, back to the Hall, but he wouldn't move. He knew that his parents would be found. They had to be. Maybe they weren't even in the river. Maybe they has just forgotten about the little boat, hurrying away to shelter from the weather.

Blinking vigorously, he remembered watching transfixed as Old Rory had emerged yet again, his face grey in the moonlight and had clung to the gnarled roots at the water's edge with his free arm as he struggled with something bulky against the currents of the swollen Brandywine. Frodo felt a stabbing pain in his chest and  blinked again. And then he saw Pippin.

Running forwards he leaned over, seized the little lad under his armpits and hoisted him out of the water.

 'Frodo!' he beamed up at his big cousin  and faltered…he had never seen his fro look like this before.

'What do you THINK YOU'RE DOING. GET OUT. GET OUT THE WATER.. Frodo was shaking violently.

'MERIADOC BRANDYBUCK HOW DARE YOU?!? OUT. NOW. DODERIC! BERILAC!'

Berilac scrambled over the bank and glared  at Frodo. 'Shush, you'll get us caught.'

'CAUGHT? CAUGHT?' screamed Frodo. 'I'LL GIVE YOU CAUGHT, I HOPE THEY FLAY THE LOT OF YOU… PERVINCA TOOK GET OUT THE WATER THIS INSTANT. Grabbing his cousin  by the arm he yanked her onto the grass and slapped her hard across the face. Pervinca shrieked and put a hand up to the  welt rising on her cheeks. She blinked back tears. So did Merry. Pippin didn't.

It was probably this new yelling that finally alerted the  adults, hitherto reclining  in comfy oblivion, slightly drowsy from generous helpings of mead and Lithepudding.

'There,' said Esmeralda emphatically to her husband.  ' I am not imaging it. You must have heard that Saradoc. There it is again.'

'I know that squeal,' said Paladin with a sigh.

Eglantine nodded, 'definitely Pippin.'

Reluctantly the hobbits began to ease themselves out of the armchairs that lined the great hall and shuffled towards the door, many muttering grouchily.

Old cousin Bilbo smiled indulgently to himself. After all, it was Overlithe - the young ones could hardly be expected to be asleep. He chuckled to himself - Frodo seemed to have disappeared. For all the lad was enjoying his new near-adult status on this visit to Brandy Hall, it seemed the threen wasn't entirely above joining a bit of mischief with his younger relatives! He hurried along the corridor to catch up with Old Rory.

*

Rorimac Brandybuck  surveyed the forlorn affair before him. What should have been a Grand Overlithe Second Breakfast was transpiring to be the grimmest festive meal he had ever presided over.  In true hobbit fashion his friends and relations were tucking into the lavish provisions set before them; crumpets and muffins, porridge and honey and butter-smothered toast and strawberries and pancakes, but there was no joy in their eating, only melancholy and grumpiness. Not to mention necessity - First Breakfast had been cancelled. The bleary-eyed rabble before him been too tired to rise for the earlier occasion, many having been awake well into the morning giving those dratted children hot baths and the rest kept awake by the general accompanying uproar of screaming and scolding , running water and slamming doors. Besides which, if Old Rory wasn't getting First Breakfast, neither was anyone else, and Old Rory had been busy. He pressed his fingers to his throbbing temples. As Master of Buckland it had fallen to him to administer retribution; of the miscreants only the Tooks had escaped his strap, because the Thain's children were not considered under his jurisdiction and because Paladin was already making arrangements to return forthwith to the Tooklands. The breakfast table  looked sorrowfully bare, bereft of many of its most boisterous occupants, confined to their rooms, from some of which were emanating theatrical sobs. Rory glanced at the two elder Took lasses, Pearl and Nel, who were looking decidedly unimpressed at the news that they would be going home that afternoon with their naughtier siblings.  Finally his gaze settled on Frodo-lad, who sat,  face still chalk-white uninterested in the full plate of waffles which Bilbo had sought to entice him with. Turning away, his anger at the night's exploits rekindled, Rory breathed out an aching sigh for his little sister Primula.

*

The evening was drawing on and Brandy Hall's inhabitants were beginning to cheer up. Many of the tweens had clearly decided that the misdeeds of their younger siblings and cousins were not going to ruin what should have been the biggest party in four years.  Someone had struck up on a fiddle and a Springle-ring was well underway, lead by Pearl Took, whose father had relented and delayed the departure for The Smials until the morrow. Bilbo was worried about Frodo. The lad had barely touched his supper and was ignoring any attempts by the lasses to make him dance.

'Frodo!' a voice called from over by the doorway. Bilbo turned an saw young Berilac. So did Berilac's father. Usually easy-going, Merimac was still angry. He strode over and glared at his son.

'What do you think you're doing here? Get back to your room this instant or you'll be in there two weeks instead of one like the rest!'

'But Dad…'

'No buts. Go on, be off with you!'

'please Dad, I just want to…'

Merimac was about to interrupt again, when Old Rory placed a hand on his shoulder. 'Let the lad speak Mac.'

Berilac smiled his thanks at his grandfather. 'It's Merry,' he explained. I can't stand it any longer. I've tried all day, but he won't stop crying. I can hear him through the wall. On and on all day. He won't stop. '

Esmeralda nodded her agreement wearily. She and Saradoc had been unable to calm Merry-lad down at all.

Berilac sighed. 'It's Frodo,' he explained. You know how Merry is about Frodo, and now he thinks he hates him. If Fro could just go and see him…' He turned imploring eyes on is cousin. Frodo avoided his gaze.

'How about it eh lad?' asked Bilbo gently. 'You could just pop your head round the door?'

Frodo swallowed. 'No.' Berilac opened his mouth to speak again, but Frodo stood up and walked away.

*

The cart rumbled on towards Tuckborough, its occupants silent save for the occasional sniff.  Pearl glared at Pervinca, furious at being dragged away from all the festivites because of what her little sister had done. Vinca scowled back defiantly and stuck out her tongue. 'Ow!' she hissed under her breath as Nel kicked her shin sharply. 'Shhhh,' said Pearl, and Eglantine shook her head in warning. No one wanted to disturb Paladin, who was sitting hunched over the reigns in the blackest of moods. It had taken hours to leave Buckland, with the lasses whining and fighting and packing their things, but the biggest struggle has been Peregrin. Pippin had had to be dragged kicking and screaming from Brandy Hall. When he had eventually been located after a morning of searching. Now the Thain's youngest child was huddled in a travelling rug, hugging his tiny knees, pinioned between his mother and Pearl. His eyes were red and puffy and his nose was running. Contrary to appearances however, he had not given up. He was going to get back to Buckland and tell Frodo that Merry hadn't taken him to the river and Fro would talk to Merry again. And then Merry wouldn't hate Pippin any more.

Paladin pulled the pony to a halt to allow another cart to cross the narrow bridge ahead of them. Eglantine turned in her rear-facing seat to ask her husband something and Pippin seized the opportunity. Before anyone could grab him he had leapt from the cart and was running towards the nearest tree.

*

Paladin wiped his brow with a large, spotted handkerchief, and squinted at the top of the tree in exasperation. Pippin had been up there for nearly an hour, and though he had climbed after him, they both knew that the topmost branches the lad had reached were too small to bear a larger hobbit's weight. No coaxing or threats seemed to be having any effect.

'You can do what you like to me after,' called Peregrin, who was beginning to feel rather dizzy as the view beneath him swayed gently in the breeze, 'just pleeeeease take me back to see Frodo. I need to talk to him.'

*

'We can't go to the Smials now, ' observed Nel happily as the Took's cart pulled up to Brandy Hall, ' it'll be dark soon. We'll have to stay the night.' She hopped out and ran to greet a bewildered Aunty Esmie who had appeared at the door.

Esmeralda beamed. 'Couldn't bear to be without our company for a single day eh? Well, well, you're just in time for supper - I'll get them to lay six more places.'

'Five.' interjected Paladin emphatically. 'Peregrin will not be eating.' Esmie raised her eyebrows. The littlest Took uncharacteristically didn't seem to be protesting at the prospect of missing a meal. Paladin continued, ' He will be going straight to bed…'

Pippin's face fell.

'… as soon as he's spoken to Frodo.'

A huge grin burst out from ear to ear and Pippin flung himself  at his father's chest. ' You're the bestest Thain that ever was!' he declared and scampered inside. Paladin recovered his breath and shook his head . His sister smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek. She did miss a healthy dose of Tookish madness from time to time.

Inside the smial, Pippin had found Frodo, sitting alone in a striped armchair by the fire, as hobbits bearing trays of supper bustled about the room. Pippin ran to him and leapt onto his lap, denying him the option of remaining aloof or of leaving the room. Anxiously he stared up into those deep blue eyes and found to his relief that despite their frosty expression, he thought he could detect a tiny, faint glimmer of amusement.

'Frodo! Squeaked Pippin breathlessly. 'I'm sorry we went in the river and made you cross,. Please, please don't not talk to Merry. It wasn't his fault I went in the water even though I can't swim. They didn't even tell me they were going.' He sniffed, still offended. ' If you don't speak to Merry, he will hate me forever.'

Something in Pippin's forlorn expression melted all Frodo's attempts to ignore the appeal. To Pippin's relief, for the first time in two days he smiled. 'Merry doesn't hate you Pip. Any more than I hate him. I was just angry, because you all gave me a scare.'

'Oh,' said Pippin thoughtfully. 'Are you sure Merry doesn't hate me?'

'Quite sure Pip,'

'Oh. But will you speak to him again?'

'Of course,' smiled Frodo. I was going to anyway. I just needed a bit of time to calm down. Otherwise I would have just made Merry even more hysterical.'

'Oh.' Pippin  suddenly looked just the tiniest bit crestfallen.  ' You were going to speak to him again anyway?'

'Yes, I was going to go and see him after supper. What's wrong Pip?'

Pippin sighed heavily. 'I  wish I'd known that before. I've got myself into so much trouble coming back here.'

'Never mind Pip.' Frodo lifted Pippin off his lap and stood up. He peered down.  'Let's go and find our Merry.' The cousins set off hand in hand and, watching from afar, Bilbo smiled.


End file.
